


Kagerou Cafe

by moo_lan



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_lan/pseuds/moo_lan
Summary: Kisaragi Shintaro. Part-time barista. Absolutely done with his job. In comes Kano, all grins and hoodies in impossible weather, and maybe Shintaro doesn't hate his jobthatmuch.[ahahah i have no idea where this was supposed to go-ON HIATUS]
Relationships: Kano Shuuya/Kisaragi Shintaro
Kudos: 14





	Kagerou Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> this is a purely self-indulgent fic with short chapters and erratic updates. kanoshin is my joy and the light of my life and i love it so much. i will not stop until- well, no. i will never stop.  
> [be warned that the angst tag isn't there just as decoration]

It was hot outside.

The thermometer showed forty two degrees Celcius, and Shintaro was honestly relieved by the fact that the cafe did not have a terrace, because not even an alien invasion would have been able to make him leave the safety and comfort of the artificially cooled room. 

“Shintaro-kun~” called Ayano from the other side of the room, the grin she was wearing telling Shintaro that no, she did not care that he also had _other_ customers.

Well, she was in luck. Neither did he.

He dragged his feet to the table and let himself fall into the nearest chair. Giggling madly, Ayano shoved her phone in his face; the screen displayed a colourful array of stalls and decorations. “Summer Festival,” it read.

“Whaddaya say, Shintaro-kun? Wanna go?” 

She drew her face uncomfortably close to his, and it was then that he noticed that Takane and Haruka were also there, one of them amused with his discomfort, the other slightly concerned. Takane snickered and elbowed Haruka, nodding at something outside of Shintaro’s field of vision. Attention off of him, the barista was able to move his attention back to Ayano. She was grinning, smug and self-satisfied.

“Maybe we’ll find a…” The grin turned into a smirk, and it looked eerie on Ayano’s features. “Maybe we’ll find a boyfriend for ya.”

It was moments like these that Shintaro regretted ever coming out to his friends.

“Uh...” He hastily glanced back at the counter, which he’d left unmanned. “I should go back to work.” Even though he gave zero shits about work. And Ayano surely knew that.

Huffing and leaning back in her seat to scroll through her phone, Ayano seemed disappointed with him. Shintaro ignored that and hurried back to the counter.

“Hello and welcome to Kagerou Cafe,” he grumbled, not even attempting to hide his frown. “What can I do for you today?” He glanced away from the counter and in front of him.

The newcomer was grinning at him and Shintaro quickly looked away.

“Hot chocolate.” In this weather? What the hell was wrong with this guy? Shintaro remained silent. “With whipped cream, chocolate shavings and cinnamon.”

Oh my god. This dude was going to die from diabetes with all this sugar.

And was that a hoodie he was wearing? In this heat? He wouldn’t last a minute in the sweltering air outside.

“Name?” inquired Shintaro, reaching for a paper cup and decidedly ignoring the other’s apparently omnipresent smirk.

“Kano.”

▫

“One hot chocolate, extra whipped cream, chocolate shavings and cinnamon for Kano,” called Shintaro, not bothering to raise his voice above normal speaking levels. Not really caring if the other heard him or not.

He probably had, because the blond came over, his grin still on his face, hands in his pockets. He took the drink from Shintaro’s hands, nodding in thanks.

“You’ll die,” stated Shintaro matter-of-factly, the words coming out by their own volition and surprising him.

A huff of laughter escaped Kano’s lips and now they were both taken aback. Pulling his grin back on, the blond started inching away. 

“See ya later-” A glance at his name-tag. “-Shintaro-kun!” he called and he was out of the door before the barista could reply.

Unconsciously smiling, Shintaro went back to cleaning the counter. He dimly wondered if the other would be back.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read. if anyone is interested, you're welcome to contact me. handles in my profile.


End file.
